


No, really, nice shirt

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: For the prompt: "i was out walking when you rode by on your bike and shouted nice shirt, and i thought you were mocking me. but apparently you realized the implications because you slammed on the brakes and rushed back to apologize because, no, seriously, nice shirt."





	

“Nice shirt!”

Cassian froze as the man on the bike sped past him. Surely he had to be mocking him? No one had paid his shirt any attention, except for a few wide-eyed glances. Most people were probably overwhelmed by the whole sentiment of “PUNCH FASCIST SCUM,” after all.

What a dick. _Nice shirt._

He hardly noticed that the biker was racing back towards him.

“Sir!” Cassian looked up to see the biker slamming his brakes and skidding to a stop. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, you probably took that the wrong way!” He ran a hand through his long hair. “I-I really do think your shirt’s nice, though. Honest!”

Cassian was stunned. “…thank you.”

The man on the bike nodded, before nervously looking behind him. He had lovely brown eyes, noted Cassian. “Um, I should probably leave.”

“Where are you going?”

He gripped his handlebars tightly. “Whills’,” he said. “I’m craving their peppermint coffee like mad, it’s ridiculous.”

“What a coincidence, so am I,” said Cassian with a smile. Sure, it wasn’t entirely the truth, but he _was_ planning to go there now; anything to learn more about the handsome stranger who actually liked his shirt. “Guess we’ll meet each other in a few minutes, then?”

The man nodded. “Yeah.” He turned his bike around. “See ya, erm…”

“Cassian,” he said.

He nodded. “I’m Bodhi, by the way.”

“See you, Bodhi,” said Cassian, walking away. Bodhi weakly smiled before peddling away.

He really did hope he’d see him again.


End file.
